Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros
The Last Dragon of Pyros is the one-hundred and fifteenth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Everything remains peaceful on the Planet of Dragons as Maia is now training a new, promising pupil by the name of Cadyr. The two sorceresses travel to Dragon Peak so that Cadyr can hone her skills, however Cadyr has other plans: to capture the dragons that reside on the peak and take the magic power which lies within their bodies. She then attacks Maia and tries to make off with as many baby dragons (Flames) as she can and Maia now has no choice but to ask for help. Plot On Pyros, the Planet of Dragons, Maia the sorceress is training a new pupil to control the magical flame of Pyros. She tries to instruct her pupil, Cadyr, that she must learn to control the flame or else it will burn her every time she casts it, but Cadyr is struggling to do so. Maia assures Cadyr that her training has only just begun, but Cadyr is becoming more and more discouraged because she still cannot control the magical flame despite having trained with Maia for a month. Maia tells Cadyr that if she wishes to master the magic of the flame, then she will have to reside on Pyros for much longer than a month, and claims that she knows of a place where Cadyr can hone her skills. That place is the Dragon Peak, the tallest mountain in Pyros. Later, when the two make it to the peak, Maia explains to Cadyr that the crater on the peak is the nest of the Flame, and that the Flame's babies hold a strong magical power. As the two of them approach the nest full of baby Flames, Maia asks Cadyr if she can feel that their powers have gotten stronger. Cadyr proposes that they just absorb the power held by the baby Flames until Maia reveals that it would be forbidden to do so as only one adult Flame lives. If they were to absorb the Flame's magic, it would kill them all. However, Cadyr does not care about that in the slightest and attacks Maia when she tries to stop her. She then traps the baby Flames in a cage made from dark energy but one of them escapes. Cadyr does nothing to chase down the fleeing baby Flame as she can still harvest the magic from the ones she has captured. Maia, who is just recovering from the attack, realizes that Cadyr holds incredibly powerful dark magic that it supposed to be unknown to fairies. Pyros is now in danger but Maia believes that she has no way of stopping her rampaging pupil. She then decides to seek help from a familiar face outside of Pyros. Meanwhile, everyone at Alfea is sound asleep. That is until Bloom is woken up by a voice calling out to her from the foot of her bed. She wakes up to find Maia at the foot of her bed claiming that she does not have much time. All the sorceress tells her former pupil is that a terrible threat has begun to loom over all of Pyros and that she must hurry as there is no time to lose. Maia then disappears before Bloom can process what is even happening and she pleads for Maia to explain everything. Her panicking ends up waking up Flora and Stella as the two rush to Bloom's aid to see if anything has happened. Bloom tells her two friends to wake up the rest of the Winx as they need to hurry and travel to Pyros. However, Flora urges for Bloom to calm down as Stella asks who Maia even is. Bloom reveals that it was thanks to Maia's training that she was able to acquire her Enchantix powers during their struggle against Valtor, but Stella becomes frightened at the fact that Maia resides on Pyros: the ancient world of dragons. She fears that they may be diving into an unstable realm covered in rivers of lava that is populated by hordes upon hordes over ferocious dragons and, much later, Stella is disappointed to know that she was right, as the Winx have all arrived on Pyros. As the six fairies traverse the realm, Tecna spots a hut nearby. Bloom recognizes it to be Maia's house but she is nowhere to be seen when they check the inside of it. Just then Musa spots a small green dragon fly by and notifies Flora of it. Flora tries to talk to the small dragon and Bloom recognizes it to be a baby Flame. She reveals to the rest of the Winx that Flames are a species of dragon that is in danger of becoming extinct and Flora realizes that the baby Flame is terrified of something. Tecna suspects that it wants to lead them somewhere and the girls watch on as the baby Flame flies towards a nearby mountain. Bloom recognizes the mountain to be Dragon's Peak but she is interrupted by Tecna, who claims that her detector has picked up a signal from a very powerful energy source coming from the summit of Dragon's Peak. Bloom suspects that it may be coming from Maia and Aisha urges for them to hurry. However, the six fairies are stopped in their tracks by a deafening roar and an adult Flame swoops down to attack them! As the Winx scramble to dodge the Flame's fiery breath, Flora suspects that it may be the mother of the baby Flame from earlier and she possibly thinks of them as a threat. Just then, the mother Flame focuses her fiery breath on Stella who just barely manages to get away. The six fairies then decide to transform into Sirenix Fairies in order to defend themselves. Once they are all safely in the air, Bloom tasks Tecna with trapping the Mother Flame in an energy net, but she has to make sure not to hurt it. Tecna does just that but the Mother Flame easily breaks free from her Logical Net and continues to attack the Winx. Aisha tries to subdue the Mother Flame with her Spear of Neptune but the Mother Flame's fiery breath easily overpowers her spell and knocks her away. Bloom begins to panic over how none of their attacks are working until Tecna suspects that leading the Mother Flame to her babies may calm her down. Bloom then claims that she, Stella and Tecna will try to follow the baby Flame up to Dragon's Peak and she tasks Aisha, Flora and Musa with distracting the Mother Flame. And so, Bloom, Stella and Tecna catch up to the baby Flame just above the summit of Dragon's Peak and they are horrified to see that the crater has been completely frozen over! As the three fairies watch the baby Flame dart towards a dark-blue energy cage, Cadyr appears behind them and traps them inside a ring of dark energy! With the Winx trapped, Cadyr admits to being surprised that they showed up when they did but she figures that they came to answer a call for help sent from Maia. Stella and Bloom demand to know what Cadyr has done with Maia until a voice from behind Cadyr claims that they have no right to be making demands in their position. The voice then assures Bloom in a taunting manner that Maia is indeed still alive but she has "cooled down," leaving the Winx to be shocked as Icy and Stormy reveal themselves. Bloom demands to know why Icy and Stormy have kidnapped the baby Flames and Cadyr proclaims that the Flames hold an innate magical power that will soon belong to them. Stormy praises Cadyr on her proclamation as she reveals herself to be Darcy in disguise! With all of the Trix now present, the trio of witches begin to forcibly drain the caged baby Flames of their magical powers. The three fairies frantically try to come up with a plan to break Darcy's spell until Tecna catches sight of the baby Flame from earlier and claims that they may have a small ally on their side. The baby Flame bites into Darcy's dark energy ring and frees the Winx. Bloom praises the baby Flame for his help and promptly attacks Darcy with her Lava Lightning spell. At the same time, Stella and Tecna notice that the skies above them are growing darker. It turns out that Stormy is preparing a thunderstorm and the young weather witch manages to get a direct hit on Tecna with a powerful thunderbolt! Stella then takes it upon herself to dispel Stormy's storm clouds with her Light Diamond but she is stopped by Icy, who unleashes her Ice Shards on her. As Stella and Tecna combat the Trix, Bloom rushes to Maia's side and attempts to thaw her out of her ice statue state using her Dragon's Flame. Luckily, this works and Maia is freed! Bloom catches hold of Maia and assures her that this nightmare is all over, however, Maia catches sight of Darcy approaching Bloom from behind and warns her of the incoming witch. She orders Bloom to combine her powers with her in order to achieve victory and the two attack Darcy with an amplified version of Bloom's Spreading Fire spell. Icy scolds Darcy for being incompetent until she is interrupted by Stormy who is pointing at something in the sky directly above them. As it turns out, Flora, Aisha and Musa have come to regroup with the rest of the Winx with an enraged Mother Flame with them! The Mother Flame wastes no time breathing fire at the Trix. Icy manages to dodge the Mother Flame's fiery breath but, when she turns around, she finds that her younger sisters are already fleeing! Stormy insists that Icy is more than welcome to take on the Mother Flame if she chooses but, as far as she is concerned, she and Darcy are going to escape while they can. Icy turns back around to find the Mother Flame looming over her and so the ice witch flies off after her sisters before the Mother Flame can start up another rampage. Once everything has blown over, Maia expresses her surprise over how the Winx have managed to train a Flame. Bloom asks Aisha how they were able to do so and Aisha reveals that it was all thanks to Musa's reassuring melodies and Flora's sweet nature. Maia praises the girls as Flora dispels Darcy's dark energy cage as, thanks to them, the Flames are all safe once again. Maia and the Winx then look on as the baby Flames reunite with their mother. Spells Used *Logical Net - Used by Tecna in an unsuccessful attempt at trapping the Mother Flame. *Spear of Neptune - Used by Aisha in an unsuccessful attempt at subduing the Mother Flame. *Lava Lightning - Used by Bloom against Darcy. *Light Diamond - Used by Stella to break up Stormy's storm clouds. *Ice Shards - Used by Icy against Stella. *Spreading Fire - Used by Bloom (combined with Maia's magic) against Darcy. Logic Net(I115).png|''Logical Net!'' Neptune's Sting(I115).png|''Spear of Neptune!'' Lava Jab(I115).png|''Lava Lightning!'' Light Diamond(I115).png|''Light Diamond!'' Ice Shards(I115).png|''Ice Shards!'' Amplified Spreading Fire(I115).png|''Spreading Fire!'' Mistakes None. Debuts *Maia *Cadyr Characters *The Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Sorceresses **Maia *Animals **Dragons ***Flames *Enemies **Valtor (mentioned) **The Trix ***Icy ***Darcy/Cadyr ***Stormy Trivia *This issue included the Winx Sirenix figurines. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Sirenix